Who Wants to be the Most Famous character ?
by Sakuni
Summary: A gameshow that shows who's gonna be the most famouse character in Naruto!It's stupid I know.I just wanted to write this.


_**WHO WANTS TO BE THE MOST FAMOUS CHARACTER IN NARUTO?**_

**First** **_contestant(1st)t:_** Uchiha Sasuke, the boy who wants to kill his last relative.

**Second** **contestant (2nd):** Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who sometimes doesn't use his brain sometimes.

**Third** **contestant (3rd):** Aburame Shino. The boy who loves his bugs.

**Fourth** **contestant (4th):** Yamanaka Ino. The girl who couldn't shut her mouth.

**Fifth** **contestant (5th):** Hyuuga Hinata. The girl who likes to blush in front of Naruto.

**Host (H):** Godaime : Tsunade

**H:** Ok, here are the rules…..listen to me, answer correctly and no violating of the rules!

**All:** Hai!

**1st** **question: How many friends do you have?** **(5** **points)**

**1st;** who cares… " Who cares face"

**2nd:** I have tons of them! GRIN

**3rd**: Only a few mostly on boys.. grabs bugs…

**4th:** Sasuke! looks at sasuke..

**5th:** I have many friends….. looks at Naruto..

**H:** Ok, Let's move on… Iruka!

**Iruka**: Hai?

**H:** You're the score keeper, so keep the scores!

**Iruka:** nods head

**2nd** **Question: Who are your enemies?(5 points )**

**1st** almost everyone….

**2nd:** bad guys and dis stupid uchiha.

**3rd:** People who are disturbing me everyday and enemies..

**4th**: Sasuke's fangirls…

**5t**h: um….I guess.. someone who is mean?

**H:** Thanks for answering that.Next….huh? Where's the other questions?...**SHIZUNE!**!

**Shi**: Hai!

**H:** **WHERE ARE THE OTHER QUESTIONS!**

**Shi:** UMM….lost em?

**H:** GRRR…..OUT!

**H:** I'll just make-up a question.

**3rd** **Question: how many episodes have you been on?(3 points)**

**1st:** Almost all of them.

**2nd:** All of em…I'm the main character, remember?

**3rd:** A few.

**4th:** what Sasuke-kun said.

**5th:**many….i thnk….but, not always with naruto…if that's what you think.

**H:** Ok! Take a break everybody.

**Break time……**

"Man! There were so many questions!" Naruto complained.

"They only gave three…for now.." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's see our scores for now."

And they went to see the scores…

**Name** **1st** **2nd** **3rd** **4th** **5th** **6th** **7th** **8th** **9th** **10th** **Total**

**_Naruto:_** **5 3** **3**

**_Sasuke:_** **3 4** **2**

**_Shino:_** **4 5** **2**

**_Ino:_** **2** **3** **1**

**_Hinata:_** **4 5** **2**

"Heh…heh….my scores better than you.." Naruto bragged.

"Who cares? I don't want to win that stupid contest anyway."

"je-lous-y"

Whatever! I'm out of here."

**Back to the questions……**

**4th** **question: How many people hate you?( 5points)**

**1st:** One looks at Naruto

**2nd:** No one…..wait, there may be my enemies….

**3rd:** I don't know

**4th:** What Sasuke said.

**5th:** umm.. I'm not sure……

**H:** Okay….Now, Let's move on….and Ino….stop saying sasuke!

**Iruka:** keeping scores

**5th** **question: How do you see yourself?( 5 points)**

**1st:** I find myself very hard to find…

**2nd:** I find myself, adventurous and full of spirit.

**3rd:** I find myself, very quiet sometimes….

**4th:** I find myself in love with Sasuke-kun

**5th:** I find myself shy and not very talented.

**H:** STOP SAYING SASUKE OR YOU'LLE BE DISQUALIFIED!

**4TH:** sasuke!

**H:** That's it you're disqualified! IRUKA!

**Iruka:** writing…

**H: Ok…..**

**6th** **question: Will you ask the people what do they think of you? And if you say yes, ask em.(10 points)**

**1st:** no…..

**2nd:** yes. asking They say I'm so hyper, annoying, and sometimes stupid.

**3rd:** yes.. asking they say I am very close to animals because I love bugs….and that I'm cute?( They said it!)

**5th:** yes. asking they say I'm shy and always likes to ……umm…..blush. when…I'm .. around….Na..ru…tt…oo…. blushes

**H: ok….**that's it then…..IRUKA!

**Iruka:** Hai!

**7th** **question: Who is you love and why?( 5 points)**

**1st:** no one. Because I don't love anybody.

**2nd:** Ramen..oops…that isn't a who isn't it? Well. I guess…Sakura…a bit. .because she's so pretty..

**3rd:** I don't love anybody ; because I have not yet fallen for anyone

**5th:** umm….no don't like anyone…

**H:** we know who he is Hinata and we know why. So, quit telling no one.

**8th** **question: How many fanmail have you received?( 10 points)**

**1st:** more than 2346

**2nd:** exactly 1452

**3rd:** more than 994

**5th:** more than 1002

**H: wow! That's a lot…**

**9th** **question: How many people have crushes on you? ( 7 points)**

**1st: I don't know, many?**

**2nd:** more than one. That's for sure.

**3rd:** From what I have heard, there are exactly 56

**5th:** umm….I don't know…I just received fanmail saying they have crushes on me 76 times.

**H:** And for the last question……

**10th** **question: Well…..that's based on the audiences. (10 pionts)**

**H:** The audiences will cheer for you. And who gets the loudest cheer will have 10 points .

**1st:** SSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSUUUKKKKKKKKKKKEEEE!

**2nd:** NNNAAAARRRRRRRRUTTTTTOOOOOO!

**3rd:** SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIINNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

**5th:** HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAATTTTTTTTAAAAAA!

**VOICE LEVELS:**

**1st: 89 / 100**

**2nd: 65/100**

**3rd: 80/100**

**5th: 85/100**

**H:**and sasuke gets 10 points.Let's see the scores now….The total score is 65.

**Name 1st** **2nd** **3rd** **4th** **5th** **6th** **7th** **8th** **9th** **10th** **Total**

**Naruto** **5 3 3 4 4 5 4 8 5 7** **48**

**Sasuke** **3 4 2 5 3 4 3 10 7 10** **58**

**Shino** **4 5 2 4 4 9 3 7 4 8** **50**

**Ino** **2 3 1 2 2 DISQUALIFIED**

**Hinata** **4 5 2 4 4 8 4 8 5 9** **53**

**H:** Folks, the winner is Sasuke with a total of 58.Sasuke, your prize is a weeks vacation from missions.

**Naruto:** HMPH!

**H:** Congratulations Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Thank You.

**H:** The second prize is a 4 day vacation from missions.

**Hinata:** Wow! Thank you.

**And Sasuke was not even happy, he doesn't care at all ; while Naruto was screaming mad.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Pls. tell me if this is lame……and pls. tell me your comments…..and pls. send reviews…**


End file.
